


Heavy Bones and Hearts of Stone

by thaniveeverbean



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaniveeverbean/pseuds/thaniveeverbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the kind of exhaustion that lives in bones, within the very marrow of your skeletal structure. The tired that drags you down and slowly morphs you into something you thought you weren't. The kind of tired no amount of sleep will ever cure, no matter how tempting. The kind of tired that looms over you like an impossible shadow on an overcast day. Rain maybe tears dripping down your rigid, frozen spine. The kind of tired that slows your heart. It makes your heavy veins slow and your weary mind fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Bones and Hearts of Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I know I have like 4 billion things to be updating but heres this anyway. As always it was written on my phone so please excuse any mistakes.

Tyler doesn't know exactly when /it/ started. He just knows that once upon a time he wasn't so...worn down. One day he thought he was fine, and the next he was hyper-aware of the shadow weighing down his shoulders. He tries to pretend /its/ not there. The veil of constant, unavoidable exhaustion that tuggs on the strings that kept him moving. /It/ makes him slow, slouched, and tired. He hopes no one else can see /it/, the carefully concealed creature who took over a once sweet boy with an undissapating gloom. He can feel /it/ deep in his creaky bones, can feel them turn to stone, can feel himself get weighed down. When he's too heavy, he won't leave bed, he hopes no one notices that. He tries to write down how he feels. Sometimes the fog clears a little when he strings together pretty words that create dark poetry in the dead of night. He thinks, sometimes, that he numb. Because, every once in a while, when stuff gets too bad, he won't even feel the cold blade on his once warm skin. 

Josh is the only thing, in a long while, that makes Tyler warm. Tyler feels less dull, less gray, less gone, when Josh has his arms wrapped securely around his chilly frame. He feels real when Josh is saying his name. He feels his colors return when Josh kisses his chapped lips.It always fades as Josh walks away. Tyler will sink into his mattress, under mounds of blankets, wishing and praying for a change, and return to the mist.


End file.
